


Consolation

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, First Love, M/M, Remplacement, Second Chances, second love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Dumbledore tenta d'oublier Grindelwald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Kink En Stock, session 2011, pour le prompt "Harry Potter - Elphias/Dumbledore - consolation - comment Dumbledore tenta d'oublier Grindelwald".
> 
> Tout appartient à JKR.

Elphias était de retour en Angleterre après son tour du monde, et ravi à l’idée de revoir son cher Albus. Ils avaient été amants, il y avait longtemps, lorsqu’ils étaient encore à Poudlard, et il ne l’avait jamais oublié.

Mais lorsqu’il revint à Godric’s Hollow, ce fut pour assister à l’enterrement de la sœur cadette d’Albus, Ariana. L’atmosphère y était particulièrement lugubre. Abelforth se battit même avec son frère et lui brisa le nez, avant de s’en aller.

Son ami resta sous la pluie, debout devant la tombe, longtemps après tout le monde. Lorsqu’Elphias lui posa la main sur l’épaule afin de le réconforter, il ne réagit même pas, mais il pouvait entendre ses sanglots.

Ce jour-là, il ne lui posa aucune question. La journée s’était avérée assez éprouvante comme cela, inutile d’évoquer les fantômes du passé.

L’espièglerie habituelle d’Albus semblait avoir disparu. C’était exactement comme si on avait éteint en lui l’étincelle de sa joie habituelle. 

Même s’il mourait d’envie de retrouver celui qu’il avait quitté, Elphias ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, et se contentait de lui rendre visite régulièrement, pour ne pas le laisser seul face à ses démons. 

Un an après la mort d’Ariana, alors que la famille ne portait plus son deuil, le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn vint le rejoindre dans la chambre d’amis. A ses gestes, cependant, bien plus audacieux que dans ses lointains souvenirs d’élève, Elphias comprit très vite qu’il y avait eu quelqu’un d’autre.

Si Albus avait le cœur brisé, c’était à cause de la mort de sa sœur, c’était certain, mais aussi parce que cette autre personne l’avait abandonné. Ou trahi. Ou, peut-être, les deux à la fois.

Toutefois, il se tut, et accepta les caresses de celui qui était redevenu son amant sans rien dire.

Et il s’efforça de son mieux de le consoler de ce chagrin qui le dévorait, même s’il ignorait qui en était la cause.


End file.
